


About Ron

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Hermione and Harry have a Conversation.





	About Ron

“We need to talk,” Hermione said the first time she and Harry were alone after the end of his and Ron’s last case as Aurors. She had her arms crossed and her serious face on and Harry immediately ran over the last few weeks wondering what he’d done to upset her.

“About?” He asked as he couldn’t think of anything in particular.

“Listen, between the money Ginny brings in with quidditch and your savings you are perfectly fine not having a job for a while, possibly ever.” The spot between her eyebrows had deep lines but Harry was still confused. “Ron on the other hand only has enough savings for a few months at most. I’ve got Uni and my job at the ministry is entry level at best, I don’t have enough income to support him alone.”

“Okay.” He nodded for a moment before realizing he had no idea why it was him she was talking to. As usual though she needed very little prompting to explain.

“You’ve either got to get him a job or pay up.” She rolled her eyes in the same way she’d done when explaining essay answers she thought were obvious in school.

“Alright.” He nodded. As she walked back to the pile of papers she was studying he went to make tea.

About ten minutes later, not long before Ginny and Ron were due back from George’s shop, Harry walked back over to Hermione. First he put a mug of tea in front of her and then he knelt in front of the table, waiting for her to finish whatever bit she was on and pay attention.

“What is it Harry?” She didn’t look up but Harry was well aware that that had nothing to do with how much she was paying attention.

“I’ll pay Ron’s portion of the rent.” He shrugged, Ron was loads happier helping his brother in the joke shop then he’d been following Harry around catching dark wizards.

“What?” She looked up at him with a frown and he just shrugged. “Aren’t you even going to try and help him find a job first.”

“He likes helping George out in the shop.” Harry paused for a moment as another thought occurred to him. “He’d also make a great stay at home dad.”

“None of us have kids Harry.” Hermione rubbed at her forehead but she sounded tired more than annoyed.

“Just a thought.” He smirked as she shook her head. “I’ll tell him if you want, about the money not the kids.” 

“I’ll figure out how to tell him.” Hermione let out a sigh and pulled a blank piece of paper towards her. She started muttering about systems and payments and Harry let her get on with it. He was certain he’d hear all about it in a few days when she figured out how she was going to work it all out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing and want to donate and help me write more there's a link on my bio!


End file.
